In The Stars
by MikanKanojo
Summary: Crossover with Kingdom Hearts. Sasuke and Riku, accompanied by other members of their respective canons, must depart from Destiny Islands to search for a missing Naruto. On the way, they discover a deep passion for each other hidden within their hearts.


Author's Notes: I know it's ridiculous. That's why I write it. Expect more in the future.

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts belong to me. Naruto and company belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the KH gang to Square-Enix.

* * *

Riku walked into the ball room. Sasuke was there, in a black tuxedo. Romantic music streamed in from the windows. The sliver-haired boy looked outside to see Demyx and Namine rockin' it out together. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to take his mind off of how sexy Sasuke looked.

Riku took Sasuke's hand and brushed it with his lips. They began to dance. Riku's heart pounded in his ears as the wind began to rush past his ears and the dance got faster and faster. He felt he needed to say something—anything to get the awkward taste of the desire to kiss out of his mouth.

"Do you…like this song?" he managed to spit out, feeling that it was a stupid thing to ask.

"It's nice," Sasuke replied, his cheeks tinted crimson. He paused, as if unsure about adding the next part. "It reminds me of Naruto, actually."

"Naruto? Why?"

"He's always hyper like this." Sasuke laughed quietly in a way that Riku couldn't define merely as fond or condescending. He frowned, and suddenly wished the song would end. He struggled to fight the urge to throw up as his stomach did somersaults. The song faded away and Riku's hand slipped out of Sasuke's.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked playfully. "Tired already?" He smiled and Riku's heart melted in his chest—as did his legs.

"Just a bit," Riku lied and smiled a bit too big—but only a bit. "I'm gonna get some air." Before Sasuke could reply, Riku turned on his heel and made a beeline for the balcony. The night air chilled the sweat on his forehead and he wiped it away with a sigh. Leaning on the balcony, he cursed himself for being so nervous. This wasn't like him! He was Riku! Cool, confident, charming Riku! He pouted and sighed again into the deep purple night sky.

"C'mon, Riku, what's wrong?"

Riku jumped and turned quickly to see Sasuke at the door; he was smiling.

"Oh, i-it's not—I mean… What?" Riku sputtered. Sasuke chuckled at him and he couldn't help but feel foolish—but he was happy that the fond laughter was directed at him this time and not at Naruto.

"You don't have to pretend, Riku." Sasuke frowned. "I can tell when something's wrong. And if you keep me in the dark, it's just going to hurt us both." He stared at the ground as Riku stood rooted to the spot, dumbfounded. Sasuke wanted him to...open up? That didn't seem like something Sasuke would say. Riku smiled gently.

"Alright, Sasuke," he said to the dark haired boy, earning a smile from him once again. "I'll tell you when anything's wrong."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sasuke's smiled brightened and his eyes lit up, as did Riku's heart. He sidled his way over, until Riku had to back up against the balcony railing. He glanced frantically over at the ground below and then back at Sasuke, who was now pressed up against him and staring up at him with his gentle night-black eyes. "If it's a promise," he whispered, "then we need to seal the deal, right?"

"W-What?"

Sasuke stood on his tiptoes and lightly touched his own lips to Riku's. Riku's legs melted beneath them for the second time that night and as did his heart into a puddle that he almost felt would drown him if he kissed Sasuke for much longer; he pulled him closer and didn't ever wish to let him go.

Riku's eyes snapped open; he felt as if he had just run a marathon in the dead of winter. Cold sweat coated his forehead and he wiped it away with a shaky palm. 

"Riiiku," whined Sora, after knocking the silver-haired boy into the ocean for the third time that morning. "You're going easy on me, aren't you? I told you to quit that! I can take you at your full strength!"

This coaxed a laugh from the aforementioned silver-haired boy as he ran his fingers through his sopping locks. "I bet," he said, his words marinated in sarcasm.

"Well, if you're so sure you can beat me, then why don't you?" Sora quipped, crossing his arms and smirking down at his best friend.

"I've just got some things on my mind," Riku half-mumbled back up at the brunette, avoiding his eyes. Sora wasn't convinced. His mouth twisted into a frown and sank into a pout.

"Well, geez," he replied. "You could have at least let me know, you know?" He placed his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out at the older boy. Riku laughed.

"What's so funny?" Both Riku and Sora turned to see that Sasuke had appeared on the dock next to Sora. The brunette let out a yelp of surprise and Sasuke chuckled. "Sorry, did I frighten you.. Scaredy Cat?"

Sora's face turned red. "No!" he shouted indignantly. "But don't just appear like that! You nearly gave Riku a heart attack!" He pointed down at Riku, who was still sopping wet and now as confused as ever.

"Sorry, then, Riku," Sasuke said and winked at him. The drenched boy burst into laughter. Sora looked between them as Sasuke started laughing as well and his mouth sank into a scowl.

"Hey, what's—"

"You guys! What are you doing just standing around!?" The trio turned to see Sakura sprinting down the dock as if the whole island had been set ablaze. She stopped as she reached them and rested her hands on her knees. "Why aren't you all out searching?"

"Searching?" Sasuke asked. "What are we supposed to be looking for?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You didn't hear!? Naruto's gone missing!" A collective gasp spread amongst the three. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his comrade.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"He's just…not here!" Sakura shouted, unable to explain any better in her hysteria. "And that's not even the worst part—he left without finishing his morning Cup-o-Noodles!"

As the chilling revelation reached each one present, Riku felt the warm water go cold. They were all thinking the same thing: Naruto was in trouble. 


End file.
